Child of Athena, Blessing of Artemis
by Artemis's loyal hunter
Summary: Blake, Child of Athena, and Blessed by Artemis. Watch as her life unfolds around Artemis, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and Athena. OC. Contains mention of abuse. Don't like, Don't read. T because I'm paranoid. On hiatus!
1. The beginning

**This is my first story; I do not own any characters except for Blake, Blake's father, Blake's step Mother, Nyx (The cat) and Gordy.**

~yaaaaaaay~

The fog was cold and damp, icy wind blew through the shadow filled forest. Autumn trees, bare and naked, clawed at an adult figure that ran through the woods at that time. The woman held a bundle in white cloth as she ran.

Her body and face didn't show emotion, she was focused on the task at hand. Deliver a child to the child's father. She wished she didn't have to but it was for the safety of the child. The child's father was a rude man who would stop at nothing to hurt anyone. Why she bore his child? She would never know.

She marched forward to the row of houses. _Nearly there. _The words echoed in her mind, as she began to pick up speed, looking at the fragile in her arms, adjusting it, seeing that it hadn't woken up. A small smile graced upon her lips.

_No, don't smile, you can't get so attached... it's for her own good._ She came across a house which seemed it should belong to a rich man. She jumped over a brick wall that told everyone where the border of the property was. She then stumbled un-so-gracefully, and covered herself, walking to the tall white door, the door opened to reveal a man standing at six foot two at least.

The man was dressed in a white dress shirt, black trousers and black shiny shoes. He had a stubby beard covering half is face, his hair was shoulder length and shaggy like he'd just rolled out of bed, he was a brunette.

"Athena." The man said, looking at her questioningly. "I thought you weren't allowed to be here anymore."

The woman nodded "I'm not... but I've come to give you our child." She moved the bundle to show him, an infant with black glossy locks and if her eyes were open, grey eyes. In appearance she didn't look like her father.

"I can't..." The man started only to be cut off by the Goddess.

"Please John; I'm begging you just until she can go to camp half-blood!"

John sighed "Fine... but I swear Athena if she causes any hassle, I'm dumping her at an orphanage."

The Goddess bit her lip and nodded. "Okay..." She leaned the infant up kissing her on the forehead whispering "Good luck baby girl."

The infant woke up; her grey eyes shining like the sun in the night. She made a noise, it was a happy gurgle. Making the Goddess smile, she took hold of the Goddess's finger and looked at her as if she knew what was happening.

Athena handed the girl to the man named John; she looked at him trying to read him.

"What's her name?" He broke the silence as he held the child, he didn't want a child. He just wanted to smoke his cancer sticks and keep researching science.

Athena pondered "Blake... Her name is Blake." She nodded to John "Take care of her... please." With that the woman turned speeding away. And with that, she left.

John let out a sigh as he looked at the child "What am I going to do with you, huh kid?"

The infant looked at the man with happy eyes, not knowing how much the happiness in her life would fade as soon as they walked in through the door.

She would live the life of silence and abuse.

~roar~

**That's chapter one done! Yaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Athena: Why did I give Blake to john?**

**Me: Because you want her to be safe?**

**Athena: So I'd rather have her 'safe' being beaten or... She could make one of her daughters or sons to look after her?**

**Me: Shut up, you're ruining the story damnit!**

**Athena: -the look- what did you say?**

**Me: I love you? –Run.-**

**Athena: Thanks for reading! Review please and I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. The blessing and new clothes?

**I do not own any characters except for Blake, Blake's father (John), Blake's step-Mother (Julie), Nyx (The cat) and Gordy.**

_~GRRRR~  
><em>

_Blake gasped as her father struck her with his black leather belt across her face, causing her to stumble and hit the back of her head and slid down the wall of her room. She could feel the blood beginning to seep from her head, letting out a whimper as he came closer, striking her body until numb and bloody._

_The room changed along with Blake, with different clothes but still bloody she was in the punishment room. A closet with mirrors surrounding her, showing off her scars and cuts._

_Blake fell to the ground whimpering and curled up in a fatal position, and slowly looked up as the door opened. Seeing her father slam down a plank of wood onto her back, repeating it and slams the door closed locking it._

Blake gasped as she sprung up smacking her head on a step, she cursed herself. _Be quiet and just get Nyx. _Looking at the time, 5:15 am, Julie wouldn't be up until two hours at the least. She slowly and quietly she got up taking out a bag putting the few jeans she had, they were old, tattered and faded, along with a few shirts, they were plan and had rips and holes in.

She then shoved the £30 that she had been stealing from her step-pig. And slowly opened the door looking around to check the coast was clear picking up a bag of cat food putting it in her bag and then she picked up the kitten itself, slipping him in the bag, zipping it up but leaving a gap for air.

She wasn't far from the forest just twenty minutes. So she started to run. As soon as she got to the forest she opened the bag and picked up Nyx earning meows and purring. She let the cat down being meowed at loudly; she opened the bag of cat food and laid out a pile.

"Sorry Nyx it's the best I can do until I find a cave or something..." She looked down at the floor excepting Nyx to speak back.

"_It's alright Blake. I'll stay with you, no matter what."_

Blake looked at the cat, completely shocked, the cat looked at her back, and they both heard a twig snap. Blake had been sitting on the floor muddy and bloody, stroking the kitten that was eating the kitten food laid out for her. She shot up, a blunt pocket knife drawn. "Whose there!" she had shouted out, shielding the kitten. She would lay down her life for her.

A girl what looked like twelve, with Auburn hair and silver eyes, along with a older looking girl with black hair and stormy green eyes, both in what looks like a hunter's uniform, had come out of hiding holding up their hands.

"We mean no harm, child." The girl with auburn hair said "We had only came to see if the feline was okay"

Blake look at them, her face didn't show any emotions, nor her eyes or body language. "Why should I trust you? Because believe me, I'd sell my soul for my kitten." Blake raised her dagger "And who are you to call me a child? Your near enough the same age as me!"

Thalia was about to step forward and say something, only to be stopped by an arm out stretched by the auburn hair girl, who before Blake's very eyes stood as a twenty-five year old who was petite.

"H-How'd ya do that?" Blake stuttered a bit, hearing a meow she smiled and bent down to stroke the cat, making it purr.

"_The red hair woman has a weird scent to her..." _The words echoed Blake's mind as Nyx nudged her head into Blake's leg.

She nodded to the cat "Maybe..."

The woman looked at bit surprised "What's your name, child?"

Blake looked at her with hard grey eyes, they were like storms. "It is most polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else their given name."

The woman grinned looking at her; she was beginning to like this girl "Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon." She nodded her head towards the other girl "And this is Thalia, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. And who are you, child?"

Blake blinked for a second, looking at Nyx then back at Artemis. _Nyx confirmed it, she is the Goddess..._Snapping out of her day dream. "Since my cat just confirmed it... I'll believe you, my name is Blake Beldane." She nodded to Nyx "This is Nyx."

Artemis grinned more "I see you have a bond... now I'll ask you two questions." She watched Blake's head tilt in wonder "Can you put down your pocket knife?"

Blake stepped back and shook her head, watching as the Goddess walked up to her and snatched it from her hand "Hey! Give that back!"

Artemis looked at her; both brows rose "I'm sorry, where you trying tell me that you could protect yourself and Nyx with a pocket knife? A blunt one at that too"

Blake muttered something that wasn't understandable; she looked up at the Goddess with her eyes, muttering a sorry. She watched as Artemis placed a silver dagger into her hand. It was decorated with black onyx ruins and silver which looked like the moon's glow.

"This is my blessing to you, treat it wisely. And protect your kitten." She smiled and bent down to Blake's level "And also... it's six in the morning, shouldn't you be at home, look, your covered in mud and blood.

Blake said the sentences that shocked both females. "I ran away. I was tired of being abused... since my mother left me with my dead father, when I was born... he died when I turned four of lung cancer. He and his wife abused me, his wife still does. I took Nyx, some clothes and cat food, and left."

Artemis growled a little "Do you have any idea who your mother is, as in your birth mother?"

Blake shrugged "John – my father – said that I was a daughter of a Goddess, with black hair and grey eyes." She looked away from Artemis "At the time I was three; I didn't think he meant an actual Goddess but then again, I'm beginning to think she's a real Goddess..."

Artemis smiled sadly "Then how about you come with us. We're going to camp half blood" Thalia groaned "And then we'll see if you get claimed. By your mother."

Blake looked at her as she fiddled with her dagger. "Can Nyx come?"

Artemis nodded and as that happened Thalia came over "Hey Blake, of course Nyx can come, if anyone says she can't I'll kill them for you, okay?" She smiled as Blake beamed at this. "So you want to go to the river and wash up while I find you a sleeping bag?"

Artemis looked at the two and smiled "Thalia, could you tend to Blake while I talk to the Huntresses?"

Blake put the dagger away and picked up her kitten, watching as the two females spoke. "D-Do I have to wash up? I... I don't like water..."

"Yeah you do... but don't worry, if you want I can wait for you next to the river, so if anything tries to hurt you. I'll be there. Deal?" Thalia asked the girl who seemed to love her kitten more than life itself.

Blake nodded "Deal." She looked at Artemis and bowed "T-Thank you, Goddess..." She looked at Artemis once more and showed her a necklace around her neck, a pentacle with ruins coated on it. "I knew of you before I met you"

Artemis blinked and then grinned "It's good to see the old religion still has a few strings left" She swatted at Blake's backside "Now off you go, go get washed up, I want to be able to see if there's any cuts that needs bandaged up"

Blake squeaked at the swat, putting Nyx down she ran to Thalia, Nyx on her tail meowing happily. They came across the river within a few minutes and finally Thalia sat facing away from the river, just call my name when you're finished."

After about twenty minutes she lowered herself to have the water on her neck, her creamy skin was littered with cuts, bruises and scars, her black locks were clean and glossy. "T-Thalia... I'm finished..." Her face was flushed, she wasn't used to having baths, and she was normally hosed off with ice cold water.

"Alright I'll be back in two seconds." She walked to a tent nearby, and came out with two green towels. She opened the largest one out. "Come here, so we can get you covered and dried."

Blake obeyed and got out, and stood in front of the towel as Thalia wrapped it around her, watching a Nyx ran over and started to lick her legs for the water. She giggled softly as Thalia used the other towel to cover her hair.

"Come on, I'll show you camp." Blake nodded and picked up her things, holding the dagger close, just in case anyone but Nyx, Thalia or Artemis came close to her.

They came to came after a few minutes, Artemis saw them and whistled, making the other Hunters look at their leader. Thalia put an arm around Blake, nodding to the younger girl. They stood next to Artemis.

"Hunters, this is Blake, she's under our protection until we get to camp half-blood. In which we will be staying there for a month to make sure nothing happens to her." They all nodded. "Also, if anything and I mean anything even if she falls, inform me or Thalia." They nodded again "Now has anyone got any clothes she can borrow until this afternoon?"

Someone raised their arm, a small girl, and most likely young than Blake and yet she was taller by her. "I do, Mistress!"

Artemis nodded "Alright, thank you Phoebe, I'll be in the infirmary." With that she took hold of Blake's hand and guided her to another tent although this one was white. She looked down at Blake who was giggling as her kitten tried to catch her feet as she walked.

It didn't take long for Artemis to feel sick at Blake's body because of how badly it was treated. She got out ointment and bandages, she got to work fast, but kept stopping when Blake would arch her back and begin to whimper, and then carry on when she calmed herself down. It took thirty minutes to do all together.

The small girl had poked her head in "Urm Lady Artemis?" She saw Artemis beckon her in. She laid a pair of black three quarter length cargo pants, white trainer socks, a white pale t-shirt with a black anarchy symbol in the middle, a pair of panties and finally black plimsolls. "This is all I could find..."

Blake looked at her when Artemis nodded to Phoebe as she began to write in a book. "Thank you..." She attempted to remember what her name was, her face faulting, she didn't remember.

"Phoebe, my name is Phoebe" She replied happily "What's yours?"

Blake blinked and smiled "Thank you Phoebe... My name is Blake" She looked at her bandaged form with disgust, her arms, stomach, forehead and legs were covered.

Seeing Blake make a face at her own body she sat down "Hey Blake don't worry about it, they'll heal up soon!" She saw Blake look at her as a smile graced across her lips.

Blake only knew she was capable of happiness. It was strange, she had felt a different emotion swirl up when Artemis took her knife away. It made her head clouded.

Blake looked at Artemis, then back at Phoebe "I urm... when Lady Artemis took my pocket knife I felt like my head became clouded... what was that?"

Both of them looked at her in disbelief. "That was annoyance or anger..." Artemis replied "What emotions do you know of Blake?"

Blake pondered a bit, thinking "I only know that I'm capable of happiness. But most of the time I don't feel anything... It sorta feels numb."

Phoebe looked in thought as Artemis nodded. "And what about before you ran away, what emotions were you capable of?"

"I...I don't know... there were mostly ones that made me feel... funny but not a happy funny when I feel with the hunters... but like something was holding on my shoulders."

Artemis nodded and began to write more in a book, while Blake moved to get dressed. When she stood up she had to admit she looked like she was a rebel, she looked at Phoebe who giggled and nodded.

"I like that look on you, you look cute too" Phoebe laughed more when Blake's cheeks blushed and she looked away, not understanding the strange feeling.

After a few hours she had made friends with the hunters and she had found out the Thalia likes rock bands, she had listened to a band called _Green day_, she liked that band. At the moment she was on her way to clothes stores, she was dragged in and out on different places.

Some of the hunters suggested pink stuff, Phoebe had suggested punk stuff, and Thalia had suggested on rock stuff. She settled on a few waist coats, a few blazers, t-shirts with skulls on, a vest with an owl on which said 'wise as an owl', a few cargo pants and a pair of skinny jeans, along with that she got a pair of boots and a pair of converse high tops. She had also gotten a few pairs of pjs.

She had kept saying 'thank you' or 'sorry', she was very grateful of her new things. She had hugged Artemis and the hunters repeatedly, only to have her and the hunters grin. She had also made Artemis take the £30, as the thanks of buying her so much stuff. Artemis had kept refusing but finally gave up.

When they got back to camp it was 5pm, Blake yawned softly, she had been up for twelve hours, and she felt like passing out, although as soon as a hunter sparked the fire up while Artemis and a few others, not including Thalia and Phoebe, went hunting. Blake went to the fire, crouched next to it while Nyx sat next to her. They both watched for what seemed like hours.

She had been offered some food, but she rejected it, much to the disapproval of Artemis. She kept staring at the fire, moving to cross her legs as Nyx climbed into her lap and curled up, this had caught the attention of a few hunters, wondering if Blake had gone into a trace of some sort.

The fire somehow made her feel like there was someone hugging her, her whole attention was on the fire. She didn't care that there was people moving around and going to their tents. It wasn't until Artemis whispered in her ear. "Blake..."

Blake blinked and looked up at the Goddess seeing her in her twelve year old form once again. She blinked a few times more "Come on you, bedtime." Artemis said the words softly as she led the way to her tent where a sleeping bag had been set up for her. Artemis helped her in and kissed her forehead. Blessing her, and knocking her out. "Sweet dreams little owl"

Nyx lay in the sleeping bag next to Blake's head, both sleeping soundly.

~mew~

**Yay hey guys! Hoped you liked it!**

**Thalia: They didn't, it sucked.**

**Me: D: what's?**

**Thalia: you heard and also...**

**Me: o.o?**

**Thalia: DEATH TO BARBIE!**

**Me: yeah!**

**Thalia: Yeah!**

**Me: yea- -slapped round the face- owie...**

**Thalia: once again... thanks for reading, R&R! Cookies are here!**


	3. The other half?

**I do not own any characters except for Blake, Blake's father (John), Blake's step-Mother (Julie), Nyx (The cat) and Gordy.**

**~Chicken~**

Blake woke up at 3 am, from the sound that was coming from outside, no one was up. She looked towards the sleeping bag to her right, Artemis's sleeping bag, it was empty and it showed that no one had slept in it for the night.

She slowly got up, earning a small moan from Nyx, who got up and made herself comfortable again in the sleeping bag. She quietly made her way outside, seeing a near full moon up in the sky shining brightly, she smiled.

As she came out of the tent, she couldn't shake the feeling that the moon light's gaze made her feel wanted and whole. She smiled and nodded to the moon, seeing the camp's fire was still going she saw a figure sitting next to it.

She slowly made her way to the figure and sat down next to it, having seen it was Artemis. She looked up at the woman when she heard her soft hushed voice. "Just because you're a demigod, doesn't mean there's not a curfew."

Blake looked at her, unable to stop smiling as she looked back up at the moon. "Once I'm up during dark hours, I don't sleep." She and Artemis were cloaked in moonlight and the fire's light and warmth. "I normally get around two hours sleep and stare out the window, after I wake up, then at 6 am, I pass out... I sometimes nap during the day if I can't stay awake any longer"

Blake simply shrugged her grey eyes beginning to come to a glassy effect as she watched the moon, speaking in a hushed voice like the Goddess beside her.

Artemis studied her for a second before nodded "I see…" She turned her gaze to the moon, smiling softly "beautiful isn't it" She'd only met a few that loved the moon as much as her, but she could tell by how Blake stared at it, she'd go into a complete relaxed position unlike when she was normally.

Blake smiled and also casted her eyes towards the moon, nodding "Very," She leant back to lay on her back, moon watching. "Mistress, may I ask you something?"

Artemis nodded, her eyes never leaving the moon "Shoot" She was aware that her hunters called her 'Mistress' but someone outside of the hunters, no, it was unheard of. It made her wonder.

Blake blinked for a while and closed her eyes, thinking of how to put her questions into words and not gibberish. "Why… Why are you being nice to me?" She turned her head away from the Goddess, she thought of herself as unworthy to be in such presence.

Artemis looked at Blake, utterly shocked that she asked something like that, her gaze softened and she leant over Blake, pulling Blake's chin up to the Goddess. "Open your eyes, Blake" Blake did as she was told, staring into silver eyes, they seemed cold and distant. "Why am I being nice to you?" She saw Blake nod at her, feeling her wiggle as if the temptation of the answer was unbearable. "Because I like you."

Blake blinked, then again and kept staring up at Artemis, shocked was an understatement, she then looked into the cold silver eyes, seeing that truth lingered in them. She looked away quickly "Thank you, Lady Artemis..."

The rest of the night was made up of moon watching and small talk about normal thing such as likes, dislikes, what they're scared of and so on and so forth. As the sun began to rise, the hunters started to awaken, shuffling to the fire. As each one came they would greet each person present.

Nyx woke with a purr and ran to Blake, putting her paws on Blake's thighs and rubbing her small wet nose on Blake's cheek. Purring contently as she meowed loudly, as if saying 'Good morning!' to everyone.

Blake giggled and stroked her, watching the hunters and Artemis. Artemis clapped her hands and rubbed them together, earning the attention of everyone. "Good morning everyone, today, I wanted some of us to help Blake fight... Anyone for swordsmanship?"

Thalia raised her hand, grinning at Blake; almost everyone looked at Blake as if to say 'sorry.' Thalia let out a laugh, and nodded to Artemis to continue.

"Alright, I'll be helping her with archery and anyone for hand to hand combat?" A girl with braided black hair covered with earth colours and metal plates on her forearms, thighs, breasts and shins raised her hand "Alright and Lilith will be doing hand to hand combat." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first, if that's alright with you two" Thalia said the words as if she was going to anyway, being nodded at, she looked towards Blake "Alright go to that tent over there." She pointed at a brown tent. "Get some armour and any sword or swords you want. Then meet me in the field behind the tent."

Blake nodded and made her way to the tent, her eyes lighting up like a kid in a sweet shop, on the left side was guards for each body part, and on her right was different weapons, from daggers to staffs.

Blake who was at the time wearing black skinny jeans and a black vest top along with still toed buckled boots. She strapped on two metal shin guards, two hand guards with a metal plate to protect the forearm, a metal plate on her left side and finally a breast plate. All of the guards were crimson red. Looking to the weapons she saw two swords with Blue hilts, knowing them as dual blades. She took them and made her way to the fields what she didn't except was there to be a crowd there. Including Lilith and Artemis.

"Nice touch with the left side... defends your weaker half of your body." Thalia said as Blake stood in front of her. "Take a stance, any stance and make sure you're comfortable."

Blake did as she was told and brought her left foot back a step, and hung her head, watching Thalia's feet and body, seeing Thalia charge at her she brings both swords to defend, and missing. Although before getting her she back flips, pointing sword at her, huffing a bit.

Having almost no time to recover, Blake gets attacked again, barking out commands to Blake, Thalia throws stabs and slashes. "Defend your right. Stop running and attack. That's it! One!" Even though Blake done everything, attacking and all, Thalia had tapped her left shoulder. They both returned to a stance. This time Blake put both swords back in their sheaths, she noticed that everyone had watched.

"Come on... I have the next moves figured out in my head." She grinned as she crouched down, pushing her right leg back so her left leg could push off as if to pounce. Her right arm crossed under her body, finger tips on the ground. And finally out stretching her left arm with her finger tips on the ground. Her whole right side was open, and yet it looked protected because of how she could pull out a sword and slash Thalia with it.

Thalia grinned "Oh? And how have you done that?" She took her stance with her sword, gripping it beside her left side; this showed she was left handed more or less. Then she watched as Blake lunged forward looking as her stance resembled a cat's.

Blake grinned "I watch your feet and your body... your weaker side is the right, however, mine is the left, as you can see from the plate..." The Goddess and Hunters watched as Thalia went for the right side; Black spun on her toes and drew her left side sword, pointing it next to Thalia's right side as she tried to counter Blake's movements. "One all."

Thalia laughed "I'm beginning to think this kid's the Wisdom Goddess's child." She took her stance once again along with Blake, still resembling a cat. She lunged forward this time, she started first.

Blake swore her move her body to lunged, so quickly she shot to the side, using her hands to rip herself in a different direction. Although what happened next she didn't see. Thalia's sword impaled itself an inch away from Nyx, causing her to hiss.

Blake's grey eyes brightened to silver like Artemis's but the pupils became slits, she cocked her head to the side, her head was clouded and her heart felt heavy. She spoke gently, to herself and yet everyone heard. "Is this anger...? No... It's a lot worse than last time... what is this feeling...?"

Thalia watched as Blake's anger grew in rage, how her eyes shifted, while Thalia relied on power and strikes. Blake now relied on her rage and brutal strength along with her strategy planning mind. She watched as Nyx sprinted towards Blake, jumping on her shoulder.

"Blake calm yourself, I'm okay... Thalia didn't want to kill either of us..."

Blake nodded as Nyx spoke to her and smirked "I'll attack head on... then, you pounce on her, make her stumble." She felt her partner nodded. This power gave Nyx and Blake a stronger bond, but not only that, it also gave them more power.

Artemis watched, a small smile gracing her lips, Blake had awakened her other half. Her animalistic half, from her blessing. This allowed Blake to become one with Nyx. Nyx had chosen Blake no doubt about that, the kitten trusted her, not only that... But Blake risked her life for the kitten against a Goddess.

Blake nodded at Nyx; she sprinted towards Thalia at inhumane speeds "Now Nyx!" Nyx jumped and pounced on Thalia, catching her off guard, as Nyx made her stumble and go into a trance like state of surprise. Blake kicked her back; she started to grin, her normal human teeth replaced with teeth like razors. She put her right handed sword against Thalia's neck.

"If you dare harm Nyx in anyway, I swear Thalia..." Her eyes shimmered softly, her eyes turning the dark grey they normally were. She put the sword away just like how the other one had been most of the time. "I'll kill you without a moment's hesitation." She turned around towards Artemis and looked at her.

The maidens watched as Blake had a silent conversation, causing Artemis to look at the huntresses. "Girls... Let's start walking to Camp half blood. Blake... you start packing." Blake nodded and obeyed the command, just like an obedient puppy.

Thalia looked at Artemis, along with all the other hunters. "What was that?"

Artemis let out a small sigh "When I blessed the child, it was just meant to be so that her archery, hand to hand combat and her swordsmanship were improved fivefold to at their top level." She looked at the figure with a kitten on its head. "I didn't except her to ever do that on her first day... no, I never excepted her to get to the level."

"What do you mean?"

"Blake has awoken an animal side so to say..." She scratched her head. "Well it's more than that... Blake has another side to her, from how she reacted; she's been in that state before, when? I don't know. How I know? I have that state too." The huntresses weren't shocked about Artemis it was Blake they were shocked at. "That level of state is God-like, the only reason she didn't Kill Thalia was because of Nyx... I mean who are you going to listen to, the thing that loves you more than life, or someone she only met yesterday?"

They all nodded before Artemis broke the silence "We're going to Camp half blood because we need a certain God to make her seal..."

**~MEWUGG!~**

**Sorry it took so long! Was trying to figure out what her amazing mind bowing speciality would be after getting blessed – Now don't worry Blake isn't going to be unstoppable there's going to be a downfall to when she uses it.**

**Blake: IMMA BE A STAR!**

**Artemis: ... no...**

**Blake: buh buh, Lady Artemis!**

**Artemis: -swats at her backside- Bedtime, be a star when you wake up. You too hunter!**

**Me & Blake: O.O Yes ma'am. –Runs to bed-**

**Artemis: Still got it ^.^ Please R&R, do it and I'll give you cookies and ice cream :O**


End file.
